bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shinya Kamihara
|image = |gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Hero |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 84 |debutanime= Episode 14 (Cameo) |image gallery = Yes |quirk = Foldabody|birthday = 2/22|age = 33|height = 170 cm (5'7")}} , also known by his hero name is the No. 5 Pro Hero. Appearance Edgeshot is a seemingly short male with light brown, spiky hair that covers half of his face. He wears an elaborate dark-colored ninja costume with a scarf and a mask that hides the lower half of his face. Synopsis Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Edgeshot is enlisted to the Hideout Raid Team, alongside with All Might, Endeavor and Best Jeanist ready to begin the strategy meeting. The next night, All Might, the Police Force, and a large number of Pro Heroes await for their infiltration of the League of Villains's hideout. While waiting, All Might and Gran Torino converse to each other that All For One is making his move. The infiltration begins with the Police Force and the Pro Heroes standing outside the League of Villains' hideout; All Might prepares to attack. All Might breaks into the hideout with Kamui Wood swinging in and restraining the League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison, while Gran Torino stops Dabi from using his Quirk with his kick. All Might checks Katsuki and compliments him for not being afraid, much to Katsuki's chagrin. After Kurogiri attempt to bring the Noumus fail, All Might criticizes Tomura for underestimating them and declares that it is game over for him and his League of Villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 However, Tomura refutes All Might's claim and orders Kurogiri to create portals so that they can escape, but Edgeshot knocks Kurogiri unconscious. Gran Torino asks Tomura the location of his boss, All For One. Tomura does not answer and instead screams out his hatred for All Might. Suddenly, mysterious black liquid appears out of thin air with Noumus appearing out of the phenomenon which surprises the League of Villains and the Pro Heroes; Edgeshot notices that the black liquid is not Kurogiri's doing since he is unconscious. More Noumus begin appearing from the masses of the mysterious black liquid. All Might grabs Katsuki. However, Katsuki begins dissolving into the black liquid and disappears, much to All Might's fury.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Edgeshot along with the other Pro Heroes deal with and apprehend the Noumus. Afterwards, Edgeshot along with Endeavor and Kamui Woods go to All Might's location where he is battling All For One. Edgeshot uses his Quirk and great speed and attempts to attack All For One. However, Edgeshot is only able to slightly graze the might villain who dodged his attack. Edgeshot and Endeavor battle All For One until the mighty villain blasts them away so that he can deal with All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 Quirk and Abilities Foldabody (紙肢 Shishi): Edgeshot can manipulate the thinness of his body and stretch his limbs, However, through rigorous training he is able to transform faster than the speed of sound.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88, Page 3 * : Edgeshot flattens and twists himself into a pointed string and then pierces an opponent.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 2-3 Trivia Quotes *(To the League of Villains) "One must never neglect defense. Especially when attacking..."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87, Page 10 References Site Navigation Category:Pro Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Heroes With Known Ranks